Mira Yamamoto
Appearance Apparel Mira's most common outfit and the first one she wore upon meeting Takashi consisted of a red dress that fell down to her ankles with pink trimmings on the front of the ample neckline that went around the back of her neck in place of straps alongside a dark pink ribbon wrapped around her waist. The dress exposed her arms and shoulders while the sides and back open up to show off her upper back, sides and the sides of her breasts. A pair of high-heeled shoes adorned Mira's feet that are the same color as her dress and a beaded bracelet circled her right wrist During her date with Takashi, she wore a pink, long sleeve shirt with a yellow skirt. Mirajane fairy tail by diabolumberto-d3dffr4.jpg Mirajane strauss 04 by vengadorazul21-dbe2nzt.png Mirajane strauss fairy tail by victormacias23-da7kv97.jpg Heyhey.png|Mira in her black dress Mimimimi.png|Mira's festival clothes Fairy tail hot springs mirajane strauss by mimisempai-dagtrj5.jpg|Mira at a hotsprings Personality Mira is a very loving, friendly, caring and kind person who treats her friends, and even strangers or those who don't like her, with kindness. She plays a motherly role within the group and it is rare to see her in a bad mood. However, there are a couple of things that can disturb Mira. In keeping with her motherly role, she is very determined to protect her comrades and is always willing to put another person's needs before her own. She is very popular not only among the but also with many people outside of the . She likes cooking and has since her younger years, being described by many as being a good cook in which she is usually the one who prepares the food for the group to eat. She dislikes cockroaches. She is sensitive to being called stupid even if the person unknowingly calls her this. It is also stated by many others to be rather impossible to win in an argument with her. She likes animals (especially cats) but she hates studying. Because of her personality, she can easily adjust and be accepted by anyone. Despite her sweet nature, she has a much more scarier side to her that typically shows itself when her friends or loved ones are threatened by anyone in which she becomes much more aggressive and violent. Abilities Physical Prowess * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Durability: * Enhanced Speed: * Enhanced Reflexes: Natural Abilities * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Magical Abilities * Demon Transformation: As a Human/Demon Hybrid, Mira is able ** First Form: In her first form, Mira's eyes and lips become darker with her ears enlarging as they extend backwards while the tips becoming pointed similar to that of an elf. Dark markings bearing resemblance to cracks cover both her thighs with another one covering her right eye. Her hair is noticeably wild as it stands upward with the front ponytail longer though thinner as it gets to the tip and her canines bear resemblance to vampire fangs. Dark grey scales cover both forearms and hands with a fin-like protrusion sprouting on the outer sides of the former while a large, stocky tail with the appearance of being covered in dark, armor-like scales sprouts from the tailbone. Along with Mira's appearance, her attire changes into a dark red suit similar to that of a one-piece that exposes both her arms and legs while the back and front open up to show off most of her belly, wide cleavage and upper back. Gold accents line the outfits edges and a spiky collar that juts upwards covers her neck which is also accompanied by a loose pink ribbon. A pair of gauntlets cover the back parts of her arms and her legs are covered by a pair of high-heeled boots extending up to her thighs with the upper parts decorated by lighter motifs in the shapes of jagged blades that point downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. *** Immense Strength: *** Enhanced Durability: *** Enhanced Speed: *** Flight: *** Power of Darkness: ** Second Form: *** Immense Strength: *** Immense Speed: *** Flight: *** Hellblaze: ** Third Form: *** Immense Strength: *** Enhanced Durability: *** Immense Speed: *** Flight: ** Fourth Form: *** Immense Strength: *** Immense Speed: * Transformation: Mira is capable of changing her physical appearance such as when she changed her transformed into Takashi to tease Reika. She is able to use this without much exhaustion. Power Level Equipment Quotes Trivia * The name 'Mira' is temporarily until I can find a better name that suits * She is based off of Mirajane Strauss from the Fairy Tail Series. * Mira is actually a considerably good cook * According to the author: ** Her birthplace is Britannia ** Her special ability is ** Her weak point is ** Her daily activity is ** Her hobbies are ** Her charm point is ** She has no complex ** What she likes about herself is ** Her favorite animal ** Her favorite food is ** Her favorite scent is ** The most embarrassing thing in her life is ** Her greatest regret is ** Dream/Hope: ** What she wants the most right now: ** The person she respects most is Category:Skullguy123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Demon Clan